1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unique firing pin protection device or shield that covers the firing pin hole in the breech face of a revolver to protect the firing pin and breech face from being struck and damaged by a cleaning brush used to clean the bore of the revolver's barrel and to prevent cleaning oils, solvents, and dirt or other discharge residue from entering the working mechanism of the revolver and rendering the revolver's mechanism or ammunition useless and inoperative.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of prior art devices having the construction or capability or ease of use of applicant's invention.